


Caramel Macchiato

by aoxkaga



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, HI HAVE U CONSIDERED KUROKO TETSUYA AS UR SAVIOR, KUROKO NO RELIGION, M/M, Starbucks AU, barista!kagami, regular!aomine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoxkaga/pseuds/aoxkaga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>where the perfect balance of coffee and kuroko tetsuya will surely do nothing but good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caramel Macchiato

]

Walking into the shop, he breathed in the familiar smell of spices and freshly brewed coffee. Aomine, according to all of the workers at this particular Starbucks, was a regular; he came in at around the same time almost every other day, and ordered the same drink every time. But it’s not that he had a coffee addiction, hell he doesn’t even like the stuff, Aomine Daiki came for the barista that worked Monday to Friday from 4-9. 

The barista in question was a guy with the name of Kagami Taiga. 

“Hi! And the usual again today?” 

Crimson eyes that reminded him of dawn looked at him. He nodded, heartbeat rising and any efforts of him making small talk ceased to make it past his throat.

The first time he happened into this specific Starbucks, it was finals week and Aomine was fucking _swamped_ in work. He remembered having a ten page essay and a presentation due the next day, and just being absolutely shit tired. 

Usually, he wouldn’t even bother, (being that he was on a sports scholarship), but Coach said if he didn’t raise his GPA to at least a 2.0, he would _bench_ him for the rest of the season. And to hell with everyone if they thought he was going to be a _benchwarmer._ (People warmed the bench for him, not the other way around).  

Aomine knew he needed something that would caffeine induce and keep him going through the night, but he fucking _hated_ bitter coffee. The only time he drank coffee was in a dire situation like this, and with lots of milk or sugar. He scanned the menu and realized that he had no idea what the hell most of the drinks were (and contrary to popular belief, he wasn’t that stupid. Who didn’t know what an espresso and americano was?) He walked up to the counter. 

“Hi! And how can I help you?” 

Running a hand through his hair he sighed in embarrassment. 

“Sorry, to be honest I have no idea what to get? What’d you recommend to someone who doesn’t like bitter coffee but needs that shit to live.” He cracked a wry smile. 

Vibrant red eyes peered back at him, “I know just exactly what you need.” 

Aomine just nodded and gave the redhead his name, slightly mesmerized by those unique eyes. 

It wasn’t until his name was called that he realized he never gave the barista the money for the drink. “Uh, sorry but how much was the drink again?” Aomine internally cringed at how lame he was. 

The barista… what was his name? Aomine glanced over at the name tag stuck onto the redhead’s breast pocket. **Kagami.** His name was Kagami. 

Kagami smiled, “Don’t worry ‘bout it, on the house. You look like you’ll need it.” 

And with just a smile and a drink he was a goner. Wide grin on his face, he walked back to the dorms looking like a mad man that night. (He was also humming some catchy-as-hell pop song that’s been on the radio, but no one needs to know.) 

Satsuki would tell him to get over his stupid little crush (or whatever she calls it) and talk to the guy, but she’s _never even seen him_ , so she hasn’t seen how out of his league this guy was. 

He was tall, maybe as tall as him, with broad shoulders and pink, slightly chapped lips. Hair the same shade of fiery red as his eyes. And _man oh man_ , his eyes. Aomine swears he could look at them forever (one time he forgot his order just looking at them, and it’s funny because he only ever orders the same drink). And strangely enough, splitted red eyebrows (but Aomine thinks they’re cute as hell). 

“Here’s your change.” Kagami hands him some coins with a receipt and when their hands brushed ever so slightly against each other, his heart skips a beat (or two). 

Sitting at a table he pretended to be on his phone when actually, he was staring at Kagami. (He tells himself that there’s a fine line between having a crush and being a stalker, and that this was totally acceptable and not weird at all.) 

It’s been almost 2 months since he’s been going to this Starbucks and he’s said only a handful of words to the redhead. A few mumbles here, some choked out words there and that’s it. (Most of them were said the first time they met too.) Aomine internally sighs, he’s such a loser.

“Aomine!” This snaps him out of his self pitying party and he gets out of his seat to grab his drink. 

“One tall caramel macchiato for one tall Aomine.” Kagami grins at him. And you know when you watch an anime and it looks like a character is the epitome of the sun or something? This was that moment. 

Aomine blinked his eyes twice, wanting to make sure that the flowers in the background and the sparkles coming off of Kagami were just his imagination, and thankfully he wasn’t going crazy, because they were. 

Apparently he was staring too much because Kagami’s (cute) eyebrows wrinkled together in concern, “Hey, you okay?” 

Snapping out of his daze, he grabbed his drink, “Uhm y-yeah! Sorry, I gotta go.” And Aomine half jogged, half ran out of the shop. 

Not sure if he was feeling ecstatic, because he just said more words to Kagami than he had all week, or frustrated because _why the fuck_ did he run out of there like a pussy. 

Pulling out his phone, he called the first person he could think of. 

“Tetsu! I did it again!” He groaned into the phone. 

“Aomine-kun, don’t you think you should greet someone before you tell them of your problems? And what do you mean by 'you did it again’.” Kuroko deadpanned. 

Aomine somehow forgot how condescending the bastard usually was, “Yeah, yeah whatever. Remember when I told you about that hot barista at the Starbucks I went to? Well he just asked me if I was ok, and I ran away like a goddamn idiot!” 

There was a silence for a moment or two and then he heard Tetsu clear his throat (the bastard was laughing at him!), “Of course I remember, you wouldn’t stop talking about him for a month. And what do you expect me to do Aomine-kun, I am not your personal counselor.” 

Aomine ponders this for a second,“Well… you’re smart right?!? Just help me out here, Tetsu! I don’t know what to do, hell, I can barely talk to him!! Come on! I’ll buy you a vanilla shake from Maji!” 

There was another moment of silence, undoubtedly he was thinking whether or not to fall for the bribe, then a sigh, “First of all, you’ll buy me two vanilla shakes. And second of all, why don’t you just start talking about things you’re into and maybe he’ll be into them too.” 

Aomine thinks about it for a while. Well, _hell no_ he wasn’t going to talk about Mai-chan to Kagami, so that left basketball. 

“You want me to talk about basketball?!” 

There was another one of those insufferable sighs, Aomine could practically hear Kuroko rolling his eyes, “Obviously Aomine-kun, what else would you talk about. And before you waste anymore of my time, I’ll be going now.” 

And before Aomine could say another word, Kuroko hangs up the phone.

Aomine stares at his phone in mild surprise because _how dare he hang up on me_ and also in anguish because _**oh my god** he hung up on me I still don’t know what to do. _

He shoves his phone back into his pocket and drags himself back to his dorms.

* * *

Checking himself in his phone camera, he lets out a deep breathe while running a hand through his hair. 

_Let’s do this_ he thinks as he pushes open the door. 

The usual smell of coffee beans and vanilla causes a turmoil of nerves in his stomach. Kagami sees him come in and gives him a small smile. “Hey Aomine, and the usual again today?” He nods handing over the usual amount of money needed. 

“And here’s your change.” Kagami reaches out and Aomine prays to God this works. Instead of letting their hands just brush against each other, Aomine grabs a hold of Kagami’s wrist. The redhead’s eyes widen in surprise and Aomine looks right at him, not letting go of eye contact, “1v1 me in basketball.” 

There’s a breath of utter silence between the two, and Aomine can’t handle Kagami’s piercing stare, breaks eye contact, stuttering, “ I-I mean only if you play, or want to play me…” 

Kagami’s looking and the wrist he’s clutching onto then back to up to his face. Aomine’s unknowingly holding onto his breath and _fuck I messed up, he’s looking me weird god I’m going to die, why did I listen to Tetsu-_

“Yeah. I do.” 

Wait _what?!?_ Aomine can’t believe a word he’s hearing. “W-what?” 

Kagami pulls his wrist out of Aomine’s grasp and writes something onto his receipt. “Here’s my number, call me when you’re game to play. I mean, unless you’re too scared that I’ll smash on you.” His grin turns mischievous and his eyes light on fire. 

Aomine feels something warm bubbling up his stomach and he’s sure this is love. The warmth turns into a sharp rush of competitiveness and he smirks as he pushes the receipt into his pocket. “Heh, we’ll see about that.” 

And then he runs out the shop, but not before hearing Kagami exclaim, “Aomine! Your drink!” Twisting his neck back slightly he laughs, “Don’t worry about it! Pay me back later with a game!” 

And later that day he joins the religion of Kuroko Tetsuya and much to Kuroko’s horror, asks him for advice every single waking moment. Because apparently Aomine thinks the way to someone’s heart is through playing basketball. 

(And for Kagami it just might be.)

**Author's Note:**

> WHOOOOO HAPPY AOKAGA DAYYY HAHA~! just a little tidbit i've always had in mind for these two, and more aokaga day I've decided to write + post it out hehe. Hope you guys liked it, feedback is always welcomed :))  
> AlSOO!! you can read this on my tumblr! @ aoxkaga.tumblr.com


End file.
